


Zakupy

by RainbowUnicorn



Series: Tydzień Supernatural [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Punishment, Sex, Shopping, Tydzień Supernatural, Tydzień Supernatural 2016
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/pseuds/RainbowUnicorn
Summary: Cas i Dean ruszają na zakupy





	Zakupy

\- Naprawdę musimy tam iść?

\- Nie marudź! Wyglądasz jak obdartus.

\- Jestem mężczyzną! - oburzył się nagle – nie dbam o takie rzeczy.

\- Dlatego ja to robię za nas obydwóch. Koniec dyskusji. - Dean zrobił pokonaną minę, i ruszył niechętnie w stronę samochodu. - Pospiesz się. Niedługo zamykają.

\- Na to właśnie liczę- bąknął pod nosem Łowca.

\- Słucham?

\- Nie, nic. Już biegnę. - Dean nie był wielkim fanem robienia zakupów.

Całe to chodzenie po sklepach w poszukiwaniu jednej rzeczy to straszna strata czasu. Przejście przez całe centrum handlowe w towarzystwie Castiela zajmuje około 4 godzin, bo nie przepuści okazji, żeby wszystko dokładnie obejrzeć. Nadal zdumiewały go koszulki z różnymi napisami których nie rozumiał, ale w ciągu tego roku przejął tak wiele ludzkich zachowań, i nabrał pewności siebie, że wcale nie wyróżniał się na tle innych. Lubił gdy wszystko było poukładane i czyste, a mając za partnera "prawdziwego mężczyznę" jak sam się określał Dean było to nie lada wyzwanie.

Wymięte poplamione podkoszulki, porozrzucane po całym domu skarpety i pudełka po jedzeniu na wynos to była norma. Cas zaczął bardziej lubić Sama, od kiedy zamieszkał z Dean'em i poczuł na własnej skórze co ten przez cały czas robił, dbając o brata.

Zwykłe sprzątanie w domu było jednak niczym w porównaniu z wyjściem do sklepu po nowe ubrania. To była prawdziwa wojna. Zwykłe słowa nie wystarczały, trzeba było nie lada siły, żeby zmusić Dean'a do przymierzania kolejnych strojów. Jego obecność bardziej przeszkadzała niż pomagała, ale raz na jakiś czas musiał wziąć się w garść i przeboleć jakoś te godziny prawdziwej męki.

\- Wracajmy już...

\- Nie ma mowy.

\- Ale mówili już, że zaraz zamykają...

\- Więc mamy jeszcze chwilę, żebyś jeszcze to przymierzył . - Anioł spojrzał na niego wzrokiem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu i wcisnął mu w ręce kilka par spodni.

\- Te są jakieś dziwne.

\- Są dobre.

\- Nie prawda, nie lubię ich.

\- Co ty znowu wymyślasz? - Cas wszedł do przymierzalni. - Bierzemy je. Przebieraj się i idziemy do domu. - Już miał wychodzić kiedy nagle silne ramiona Dean'a objęły go od tyłu i przyciągnęły do siebie. - Co ty wyprawiasz...?

\- Ciii... - Dean, musimy już iść.

\- Mam lepszy pomysł. - Pocałował go w szyję i zatkał mu usta ręką uciszając wszelkie protesty. - Nigdy nie chciałeś zostać zamknięty w sklepie?

\- Dlatego się tak guzdrałeś cały czas?! - przewrócił tylko oczami, starał się odwrócić ale łowca był silniejszy - Co ty robisz?! -

Ręka Dean'a już powędrowała do spodni anioła.

\- Dean!

\- Nie krzycz bo nas znajdą. - Obrócił, go tak, że Anioł stał teraz twarzą do dużego lustra wiszącego na jednej ze ścian. - Musisz mi jakoś wynagrodzić te straszne godziny.

\- Nie będziesz wyglądał jak bezdomny, to powinno... mhh... - Nie zdążył dokończyć, poczuł w ustach język łowcy.

Na jego biodra zaczęło napierać coś twardego, całkowicie niwelując resztki jego oporu.

\- Grzeczny chłopczyk... - wychrypiał mu w ucho, delikatnie je przygryzając. Szybkim ruchem pozbył się zbędnych części garderoby, cały czas uciszając anioła językiem. - Otwórz oczy – nakazał mu, splótł swoje palce w dłonią anioł i oparł się ponad jego głową, przyciskając jego dłoń do ściany. – Chcę w nie patrzeć. - Cas oblał się rumieńcem ale wykonał polecenie.

W lustrze zobaczył siebie i całkowicie pochłoniętego jego ciałem Dean'a.

\- Nie możesz tak bezkarnie ciągać mnie tu i tam. - Ugryzł go lekko w szyję. - Muszę Cię ukarać. - Po tych słowach, bez ostrzeżenia anioł poczuł go w sobie. Nie zdołał stłumić cichego krzyku. - otwórz oczy i bądź cicho.

\- Przepraszam? Czy wszystko w porządku? - dobiegł ich głos kobiety. Dean uśmiechnął się szeroko do ich lustrzanego odbicia.

\- Ciii... - Dean uciszył anioła i zaczął poruszać się coraz szybciej i coraz bardziej brutalnie.

\- Wszystko dobrze. Zaciąłem się suwakiem. - Cas przygryzł wargi aż do krwi, starając się nie wydać żadnego dźwięku.

\- Potrzebuje pan pomocy?

\- Poradzę sobie. Dziękuję. -odparł Dean. 

\- Za chwilę zamykamy. - Castiel pojękiwał coraz głośniej – Jest pan pewien?

\- Tak. Już kończę.

\- Yyy... To ja... poczekam przy kasie... - Odeszła szybkim krokiem. Dean nie przerywając zwrócił się do anioła.

\- Nie. Byłeś. Cicho. - Mówił między kolejnymi pchnięciami.

\- Zaaapłaaacisz mi... za to... - wychrypiał ledwie anioł. Łowca przyciągnął jeszcze jego biodra i po paru pchnięciach skończył. Chwycił go za włosy i obrócił twarzą do siebie. Klęknął przed nim i wziął go do ust. Aniołowi nie trzeba było już wiele. Po wszystkim oparł głowę o lustro dysząc ciężko. Dean wstał i pocałował go szybko i delikatnie.

\- Nie pozwólmy pani czekać. - pozbierał ubrania z podłogi, zapiął spodnie i poszedł do kasy. Po kilku chwilach dołączył do niego Cas. Ekspedientka spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem, aby po chwili spłonąć ogromnym rumieńcem.

\- Zapraszamy ponownie. - dodała podając rachunek i reklamówkę z zakupami.

\- Oh, na pewno tu wrócimy... - w tym momencie Cas pociągnął go za spodnie w stronę wyjścia, cały czerwony na twarzy. 


End file.
